Subject 11
by MuffinGirlBethan
Summary: Sanji had hoped that he would never have an operation in his entire life. Being forced to have one however, was something he only experienced in his worst nightmares...until now that is. One-shot. Sanji-centric drabble


Sanji ceased his relentless craning of his neck and lay his heavy head against the sickeningly soft pillow. He was slightly perplexed when he first laid eyes on the gurney that was currently transporting him to the operating theatre. Sanji found the white, plump cushions adorning the adjustable, expensive looking gurney, well, frankly he found the thing quite nauseating. It was like they were sugar-coating the ill-treatment of, what _he _still considered to be, a human being. Sanji peered down at the sterile, modishly designed restraints stapling him onto the gurney. _Yep…definitely sugar coating._

Sanji yet again perked his head up when he felt a familiar shudder and his heart annoyingly began palpitating frantically when he realised what room he had just entered. It was a fair sized laboratory, however it was difficult to tell for sure if it was an actual laboratory due to the various pieces of medical equipment dotted in and around the microscopes, test tubes and petri dishes. A final sense of dread washed over him when he caught sight of an ominous open doorway located on the other side of the room, its double doors resting on either side, hungrily waiting for its occupants. An uncomfortable, indigo tinted glow spilled out of the room which for some reason affirmed Sanji's suspicions that he was currently staring at the entrance to the operating theatre. Sanji's head fell back against the pillow, it was best not to stare directly at it.

Finally, the gurney came to a halt next to a workstation where a…green…haired scientist, was patiently waiting with a clipboard. Sanji perused at the young man's name tag and furrowed his eyebrows. _Roronoa Zoro? Was this guy for real?_

"And how are we feeling today?" Zoro asked with a refreshingly rough yet warm voice.

"Ah not too bad," the current on-duty guard piped up, who had previously been in charge of pushing the gurney, "Thankfully he didn't give me any trouble when I came up to fetch him."

Zoro gave the guard a confused look but managed to smirk soon after. "I err was talking to him," he said as he pointed to Sanji with his pen.

"Oh," The guard murmured and shuffled his feet slightly. The corners of Sanj's lips curled up slyly.

Zoro cleared his throat, "Okaay well we're all prepped in the theatre so all that's left to do is just fill this out. So, name?"

Sanji snapped his head up and gave the young scientist a puzzled/offended look, "Seriously?"

"Yyyes?"

Sanji scoffed, "I'm pretty fucking sure they must have told you my name, or rather, the shitty name they gave me."

Zoro shrugged uncomfortably, "It's standard procedure"

Sanji huffed, "…Subject…11…" The words stung his tongue like acid as they passed through his mouth.

Zoro scribbled the words down quickly, "Have you had anything to eat or drink in the past 24 hours?"

"You mean have they _given_ me food or drink in the last 24 hours?"

Zoro could only offer an apologetic smile in response.

Sanji dropped his head back into the pillow and shook his head slightly, "No"

"And is this the first time you've been given anaesthesia?"

"Yes," Sanji said impassively.

"Woah, woah, what?" The guard piped up once more.

Zoro looked up from his clipboard, "Is something wrong?"

The guard leaned over the very much occupied gurney and spoke in hushed tones, "Well, I'm just surprised that he's not gonna be conscious during the operation"

Sanji wrinkled his nose and leered at the interfering guard.

Zoro almost copied the same reaction but instead settled for an awkward laugh, "Well of course he won't be conscious, that's what normally happens when people have surgery."

The guard sneaked a few glances around the room before leaning forward again and lowering his voice, "Yeah but he's not exactly what you'd call normal is he?"

Zoro raised his eyebrows and looked down to see Subject 11 rolling his eyes. He placed the clipboard on the desk behind him and folded his arms curtly, "Y'know what, I think we can take it from here"

The guard leaned away, "Oh…are you sure?"

"Yeah of course, I'm pretty sure those restraints are enough to keep him in place. Besides where exactly is he gonna go?"

The guard nodded warily and murmured, "Yeah…I guess you're right", before shuffling away.

"Thanks I guess," Sanji said once the guard had made his exit.

"For what?" Zoro spoke quietly as he checked the cannula feeding into the subject's arm.

"For hating that guy as much as I do," Sanji replied smugly.

Zoro suppressed a chuckle and settled for a furtive smirk, "Is this the first time you've had an operation?"

"Of course it is but…y'know…I don't exactly have much of a choice"

Zoro furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't get that joke.

"Well not to sound too harsh but you're certainly gonna have to get used to it"

Sanji looked up at the scientist in confusion, "What do you mean I need to get used to it?

"I thought they'd already told you," Zoro said and took the subject's blank expression as a no. "Well, there are about seventeen other teams of scientists in this one building who have all booked 3 hour surgeries with you. They're all pretty jealous of us, but who can blame them ha-ha, its not every day that you get to be the first to get a look inside…well someone like you"

Sanji swallowed thickly and felt a thin layer sweat coat his paling skin, "I-I don't understand I thought I was just doing this one and then I'd be done…c-can't you film the operation and just send it to everyone else?"

"Of course not that would be a breach of security, I mean what if the footage was stolen? We can't have anyone else knowing about you"

Sanji was almost glad that he was laid out on a gurney, because he was sure his knees would have buckled by now. "A-are you telling me that…that there are gonna be people cutting into me every single day?" Sanji said breathlessly.

"No of course not that would increase the risk of an infection developing. Unfortunately there is only one of you so we wouldn't want there to be a risk to your health. Most likely the operations will occur monthly"

Sanji stomach turned and he nearly gagged. His breathing transcended into desperate and panic stricken pants, "Oh god…oh god…"

Zoro placed a firm and reassuring hand upon the visibly uncomfortable subject, "Hey hey shhhshh it's alright Subject 11, just take deep breathes, there's nothing to be worried about. Now I need you to just calm down"

Sanji glared at the placid scientist with eyes clouded with fear, "Calm down?! How can you say that?! How can you be okay with what you're doing?!"

Zoro cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean? I was under the impression that you've agreed to all this"

"Is the subject ready Dr Roronoa?" said another male scientist as he marched up to the gurney, before checking Sanji over with quick, decisive movements. He was soon accompanied by the remaining scientists who took their places beside the gurney.

"Oh yeah, we're all ready here," Zoro confirmed distractedly as he kept his eyes fixated on the heavily breathing subject.

Sanji clawed at the soft bedding beneath him and his voice grew louder and more fearful at the arrival of more scientists, "Agreed?! Who in their right mind would _agree_ to something like this!?"

"Okay let's get him moving," instructed the, presumably, head scientist. Sanji's heart came close to stopping when he felt the gurney being pushed forward and the distance between him and the dark doorway began decreasing at a horrifyingly fast rate.

Zoro made sure to pick up the previously discarded clipboard, before hurrying on over to the fast moving gurney. He lifted up one of the sheets of paper and pointed to a signature, "Isn't this your signature?"

Sanji's eyes widened when he recognised his own signature that Zoro was pointing at and stammered in disbelief, "Y-yeah…t-that's my signature…but I don't remember doing that…I don't remember signing anything!?"

Zoro gave the subject a questioning look, "But I saw you sign this, there's a video recording of you signing it."

Sanji was too stunned and in a state of paralysing shock to even realise that he had long since passed the doorway leading into his own personal hell and couldn't even compile together a proper image of the operating theatre due to the severe dizzying effect his eyes were currently experiencing. Muffled, calculating voices danced around his senses as his rigid body was being dragged and twisted in every direction without his consent. A blinding neon blue light pierced through his unsteady vision and managed to steady the spinning room.

_I don't fucking remember signing anything…why the fuck is this happening?_

"Injecting the anaesthesia now Doctor."

The nightmarish words managed to slice through Sanji's frenzied mind and he looked down to see a young scientist injecting something into the tube in his arm. "Wait, no, no, no stop, stop! I didn't sign that fucking thing okay?"

The scientists carried on as if he hadn't said anything at all, and Sanji made a whining sound of denial when he watched the empty needle being lifted away.

_Oh god…it's already in me…_

Tears burned at his cheeks as they came streaming from his bloodshot eyes, "I didn't sign anything, I didn't sign it"

The scientists were already picking up their tools of choice, too eager and impatient to wait for the subject to lose consciousness completely.

"I didn't sign it…I didn't sign it…"

Black clouds began seeping into his peripheral vision, closing him off from the azure glowing room.

"I didn't sign it…I didn't sign it…"

A numbness enveloped his entire body, wrapping him in a paralysing cocoon, allowing the scientists to do what they wished to his body.

"I didn't sign it…..I didn't…..sign….it….."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Umm yeah XD just a random drabble for you. I made sure not to specify why Sanji is being operated on, that's for you to decide. Is he an alien? Did he gain a supernatural ability after being caught up in a freak radiation accident? Was he born with a strange ability that he almost managed to keep hidden all his life? Be creative with it :P


End file.
